Only Time
by Moon Star1
Summary: BG... Going through time is not an easy decision, but Bra and Goten don't have a choice. An accident at the lab blew them through time and life would never be the same for them or for their parents. -- Many Pairings
1. Welcome to the Past

Moon Star  
  
This is a Goten and Bra fic. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Only Time  
  
Chapter 1 : Welcome to the Past  
  
"Hurry up Goten," said an ecstatic Bra running through the halls of CC.  
  
"I'm right behind you, and what's all the hurry?" He asked with a strange expression on his face.  
  
He slowed down to a quick walking, still following the blue hair woman. Damn it, what have I gotten myself into.  
  
He took his time to get into the lab. He didn't like where this was going. "Bra?" He called as he entered not seeing soul in the room.  
  
"Back here," he heard her voice from behind the screen. He walked toward the back and found Bra leaning into a desk.  
  
"What are we doing here?" he asked approaching her. He looked over her shoulder and saw her hands move through bolts and cables looking for something specifically.  
  
"I want you to do something for me," she said as she caught something and enclosed her hands around it.  
  
Immediately, his left eyebrow arched upwards. He definitely didn't like where this was going. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Bra stepped back from the table and moved toward the big screen. She pressed on one of it's buttons and inserted the small disk. As it entered, the screen came to life.  
  
Goten was still outback glancing around to all the things that Bra had. This is a disaster area, he concluded leaning back from the table. She has so many things in here, I don't know how she could work through all of this.  
  
"Goten," he heard Bra call him back to the screen which he knew too well.   
  
"I'm coming."  
  
He stood right beside her and waited for her to say what she wanted him to do. Just as he was about to ask again, she pressed the play button of the TV and images came instantaneously.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Trunks, don't be stubborn," called a young Bulma on the screen. "You'll go to the park after you're done."  
  
"But mom," whined the four year old. "I'm supposed to meet Goten there in five minutes."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you decided to blow up half of my kitchen," said a scrutinizing Bulma.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bra put it on pause and waited for Goten to ask the question.  
  
"What is it?" he asked just as expected.  
  
"Well, it's kind of like a memory track," she responded sitting down on the small sofa in front of the TV. "It goes into your mind and finds memories that we think have been lost. It's almost like a tape done of events that have happened in the past."  
  
"It's good to know that you have another achievement but what does it have to do with me?" He asked with an untrusting gaze. Bra put on her angelic face and turned to him.  
  
"It's nothing serious, I just want you to let me use it on you," she said normally.  
  
"That's all?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's all," she responded giving him one of her smiles. He sighted and nodded.  
  
"Al right, but it has to be quick, we're supposed to get ready for the trip," he said walking up to another of the desks on the room. "B, in how many projects have you been working on?"  
  
"Not many, I've mostly let some of them off for some time but I just keep them out if I get an answer for them," she responded going through many disks. She frowned and took them all toward the TV. She set them down and started to go through them.  
  
Goten, on the other hand was roaming through all of the plans and figures in the desk. He picked one up with curiosity. He looked at the screen and pressed the first thing he reached. It turned on asking for time.  
  
What in the world would this be? He asked himself as he entered the current day, year and the time. He pressed the key again waiting for something else to come up. Nothing did so he just set it on the table leaving it on.  
  
He walked back to Bra and sat down right beside her. "What are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm looking for a clean tape," she responded not even paying attention to him.  
  
"If you've tested that thing with others, why am I necessary?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, the only tests subjects that I've used have been my mother and Pan. I need a male counterpart to test."  
  
"Well, then why me?" he continued to ask.  
  
"You're the male that I could get faster to agree. My dad isn't too fond on trying my inventions and Trunks is too busy to spare any of his time. You, I see almost everyday and always helping me out when I need something."  
  
"I think I should be rude from now on," he said to himself but out loud.  
  
Bra laughed at that. "You couldn't be even if you really wanted to." She popped another disk in waiting for some sort of image to come by.  
  
The screen flashed and in it appeared a scowling young Vegeta.   
  
"This must be one of my mother's. She's right there." Bulma was walking away from Vegeta leading him away from his resting place by the tree. "Mom said that dad appeared right on the day that Goku came back from space after planet Namek."  
  
"I know about that," began Goten. "The future Trunks came by to warn dad of the androids and the whole three years went."  
  
"Yeah, it must have been about..." she put a thoughtful look on her face. "25, 26..." she said counting her fingers. "About thirty years."  
  
"That's a long time." replied Goten snatching some of the disks for close inspection.  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember the date of when that happened. The year was 754, day was the 3rd and the month was March."  
  
"So it was on the 3rd of March of 754?" he asked. "You really have a good memory."  
  
"I know," she got up from the floor with Goten in tow to just retrieve one of the disks on the box. They passed the forgotten flashing screen.   
  
The screen flashed the date on it as line's of being downloaded passed as quick as a second. It started to beep unnaturally gaining the attention of the two people on the room.  
  
Bra went to it wondering what in the world was going on. She found the incisive thing and gasped. "Oh my Kami." she said out loud getting Goten's attention.  
  
He went to her waiting for an explanation. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's activated, it's activated." It started a countdown and a computerized voice started.  
  
"Ten."  
  
Bra pressed the buttons unsuccessfully and frantically. "Nine."  
  
She knew of no way of shutting it off, she examined the date that was set. "Eight."  
  
Who the hell turned this on? She glanced at Goten who looked dumb struck. "Seven."  
  
"Damn it Goten, I said not to touch this things when you're in here," she knew it was too late. Her only hope now was that it wouldn't actually work which she knew was unlikely or that it wouldn't take them somewhere that would be outside of the Earth.  
  
"Four."  
  
"We can die." She breathed forcefully as she remembered the consequences of it.  
  
"Two."   
  
Wasting no time, she latched it into her bracelet and hugged Goten with all of her might. He was caught by surprise by her movement. "Don't let go." Was all she said before a flash of light came.  
  
Both Goten and Bra closed their eyes in protection to the light, not letting go in fear of falling. Bra hadn't really comprehended how where it was that you passed when time was passed but she knew that with no form of hard surface between you and the outside was bad.  
  
For what seemed like seconds, the light came and went. Bra and Goten felt their selves floating, not feeling any ground between them and a solid place. They both gasped, there seemed to be no oxygen in the atmosphere they were in.   
  
They both looked at each other seeing the other start to look pale from the lack of air. A minute passed by, they were still in the lifeless sea of blackness feeling their selves being moved.  
  
Another minute passed by and Bra's hold on Goten started to become loose. Her hands didn't have any strength anymore and she could barely see him.  
  
Her hands started to slip from his waist and fall back, Goten caught her with all the strength he could muster as the air in him started to diminish just as quickly. He slipped his arms through her legs and shoulders. He swung her arms around his neck and prayed.  
  
Please kami, please get us out of here. His eyes started to close when he felt the change of atmosphere around him.   
  
He saw light, but his body gave out on him and they fell. Bra started to move away from him as the air separated them. They fell about 1000 feet to the ground and landed with a thud.  
  
Goten landed face down, for some time he felt as if he couldn't breath. If it hadn't been that he had feel like that all of his life, he would have surely died. He started to move his arms in the motion to get off the ground. As he lifted his upper body, his chest swell up with pain. He fell again head into the soil.  
  
"Damn, must have a broken rib," he cursed under his breath as he got up a second time ready for the pain. He took a step to the front and winced as he felt pain go up throw his leg.  
  
Then, he remembered. "Shit, where's Bra?"  
  
He looked around through all of his surrounding, he levitated finding it hard to stay up in the air. He went up 100 feet, 200 feet, he scrutinized every detail of the prairie landscape. He was about to go down when he saw a contrast of blue on the light green.  
  
Rapidly, he flew toward it hoping that it was her. He landed about ten feet from her and walked the rest of the way ignoring his own grunts.  
  
Unlike Goten, Bra had landed on her back. Fortunately, there had been no rocks to where she had fallen. He knelt beside her and took her pulse. He felt it and let out a deep breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. He searched for any injuries and found a deep bruise on her left side. He felt for any broken ribs but as if a miracle, he didn't feel any.   
  
He checked her legs finding a broken bone on her right leg which might prevent her from walking. He looked at her arms seeing scratched from the soil and the machine that had transported them, was broken on the side.  
  
Great, just great, he said to himself. I pick this day to be out of sensu beans, he furiously searched his pants for any that he might have misplaced and smiled as he felt something on his back-left pocket.  
  
Please be a sensu bean, please, he prayed as he entered his hand to get it out. After fidgeting with the pocket for some time, he finally got it out. It was half of a sensu bean, how will he make her chew it if she wasn't conscious.  
  
He knelt beside her once more and shook her hard enough to make her flinch or react. He needed some water, it always helped to have some water. He concentrated on any sound that was around him waiting to see if he could hear anything resembling water. He heard a small tap, he closed his eyes and let himself be led by the sounds, not the surroundings.  
  
He stopped and found a small river near a roam of trees. He went back to Bra and with the up-most carefulness, he lifted to his arms and took her toward the small clearing. He set her down again and scooped some water in his palms. He walked back to her lifted her head. He moistened her lips, opened her mouth and let some of the water go in.  
  
Immediately, she began coughing, not opening her eyes but coughing regaining consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes barely seeing Goten in front of her.  
  
"Here," she heard him say and drop something in her mouth. She chewed it and let it work. Bra had been in sessions with her father and brother but, she had never fallen 1000 feet into the ground.  
  
Her head pounded and she found her vision blurring, she closed her eyes and let the darkness enfulge her again.  
  
"Damn, I need to find Bulma or Trunks," said Goten enfulging her in his arms again and taking off into the air. He searched for any power that would lead him to someone he knew.  
  
He found the readings of Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma so he took right into that direction. They passed mountains, rivers and canyons. He cradled her into his arms protecting her from the strong wind. The environment kept on changing as he used more of his energy and went as fast as his body could allow.  
  
He speed up as he got a clearer feeling of the signal. There were craters all over the place, like if meteors had fallen to shape the landscape.  
  
With no warning, Bra began to move in his arms. He stopped waiting for some sign that she was conscious. Her eyes opened slowly, her head was banging.  
  
She opened her eyes trying to locate where she was, her arms went to her eyes to get focus. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she remembered what had happened. She looked at her arm founding the object that had started this whole thing.  
  
Damn, it's broken. She said to herself roaming through it. A part of it was broken and open, she could see that some parts had come off and that it was not operational.  
  
She moved to get out of Goten's arms when her head started to pound. She fell on him again holding her head waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
I hit my head too, this couldn't be any worse. Her eyes started to close for a third time that day but she wouldn't let them. "Where are we?" she asked Goten in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I don't know," he replied setting off into the air again. "Stay still, you need some treatment for your leg."  
  
She moved her hand carefully to the leg that seemed to hurt like a splinter. She found a broken bone on it and cursed. It just got worse.  
  
She managed to get out of his hold slowly, she was glad she didn't feel like a concusion had resulted from her fall. She remembered being in her lab, then dissapearing in a light as the machine activated and being in that atmosphere that almost killed them.  
  
She tried to walk away on her own but she fell forwards. Goten caught her as he did the other times, she was glad he was there.  
  
She looked around to try and place where they were right now. She knew she had to see her family, she also needed the lab to fix the darn thing that caused all this.  
  
All this had to happen on my vacation, it's just like my life to get screwed when I'm going to relax. She said bitterly to herself. Past, happened can't change it now.  
  
The irony of those words. She knew she had to be somewhere in time, she just didn't know whether it was past or future. Don't care, don't dare change it. Main lines of time traveling, she said to herself breathing calmly. She glanced at Goten as if to see if he even knew what had happened to them.  
  
He was looking at her as if asking what had happened with his eyes. Just like that, he still doesn't have a clue.  
  
She put her hands on her head as if to calm her brain and start getting all of her thoughts together. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Goten just shooked his head indicating no. "We traveled in time." His eyes widened, and he then understood why she had strapped that thing to her wrist.  
  
He pointed to it and muttered, "That is a time machine?"  
  
"Yes, I made it to fit in a pocket. It wasn't supposed to work, it wasn't even activated." Goten then realized his mistake. "I didn't know if it even worked."  
  
It works all right, he said to himself. I should know better than to touch things I don't know in a lab.  
  
"What do we do know?" he asked.  
  
"We have to find out if it's the past or future," she said calmly, "I so hope that we're in the future. It is so much easier in the future."  
  
They were entrapped in their thoughts when they felt a big energy surge. They looked to the North on the same direction, it felt as if Goku's and Trunk's energies went up to Super Saiyan. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.   
  
Bra and Goten took off in the same direction, she getting help from him to go faster. Their energy had to be about 250 miles away, they both knew that they had to be quicker if they wanted to get there faster. Goten powered up to Super Saiyan 2, Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and holded on to dear life. She knew that SS2 went really fast and she couldn't take any chances.  
  
In a flash, Goten took off leaving a trail of yellow energy giving a sense that something had been there. It had been about a minute when Goten stopped in mid-air and point out their positions. Bra felt lightheaded again. Goten set them both down into the ground.   
  
They walked but Goten had to support some of her weight on him. Bra felt her mind slip away but she kept on to it. She wasn't going to pass out until she knew where they were.  
  
In the distance, they saw a group of people outlined from the sand and sun. They continued on their pace knowing that their approach wasn't going to be undetected. Unlike the others of her time, she hadn't trained out a lot and even at her age of 23, she hadn't even accomplished Super Saiyan.   
  
Now, she regretted it. With that power, she could manage to stand up and let herself move alone. All in the past, can't change it and won't try.  
  
They walked some time and noticed a funny looking Goku, his clothes were all out of this world for all she saw and her brother Trunks. He looked so old, he had to be like 37 from the one she knew that was only 27. As they continued to approach not even bothering to look at the rest, the others looked to a signal of a really powerful being approaching them.  
  
Trunks and Goku both looked at them and froze like the others in bewilderment. A blond man with green eyes like a saiyan, super saiyan carrying a blue haired, eyed girl who could barely keep in pace.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma both looked at the pair strangely. Vegeta scowling and Bulma gawking. Everyone noted then, the girl looked just like Bulma on the exception of her hair which was plain. It was like a twin, just with red clothing instead of the green that Bulma was wearing.  
  
Bra looked up and suddenly, she knew. She knew where they were and she cursed in all the languages she knew, she hated this.  
  
"Why did it have to be this time?" she asked out loud catching everyone's attention and she passed out from exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter : Waking up will be a lot of trouble for Bra. There seems to be a lot of people that want to know who they are and what they're doing there.  
  
Moon Star 


	2. Estranged in Here?

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten story... probably some of the old couples too.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
  
Only Time  
  
Chapter 2 : Estranged in Here?   
  
Bra groaned in her unmoving state as she tried to open her eyes. Slowly, she accomplished the task. Her hand moved to her temple as she massaged them. There was strain as she opened and closed her eyes to adjust them to the glaring light of the lamps. Her eyes moved to the window, discovering that it was well into the night.   
  
Gaining force in her arms, she pushed up getting into a sitting position. By the way she felt her arm muscles, she could tell that she had been drugged. She looked at her appearance and gasped. Her clothes had been changed. She was now wearing a nightgown instead of her clothes and it was one that she had never seen before.   
  
She then remembered, the fall. She had a bone broken in her leg. She let her arm wander to it seeing that it was bandaged in a hard material. At least she didn't have a cast on. The bone had already healed as much as she could feel. But, she wondered how much time she had been out.   
  
Goten. Her eyes widened. He had been with her when they had been transported to the past. Goku and Trunks had been transformed and he was wearing some clothes that she had never seen before. Her father, mother and the whole gang had been there. Even a kid Gohan had been present.   
  
What had they done? Bra moved her hand to the other to feel her wrist. It was gone. The latch and the instrument itself were gone. She remembered it still being on her when Goten had carried her to the group. She hadn't seen it but she had felt it's weight. She had to find it.   
  
She set her feet down to the floor, groaning as she set her right one out. It wasn't going to be easy to let her leg accustom itself to her weight once more. Groaning as she set a foot in front of the other, she started to set out toward the door. She let her hand encircle the knob and started to turn it. She looked behind her and found a mirror on the far wall which was reflecting her.   
  
She saw that the nightgown went down to only her knees and that the material was really revealing. She shrugged as she put it out of her mind. The time machine or object was more important than her appearance. She opened the door and set out.   
  
Bra gripped the rail of the stairs as she started to go down. She heard voices coming from the far kitchen to the right. Gaining more strength as she went and speed, she went down the stairs carefully. She let go of the rail and continued on her way to the kitchen. She entered the door as she saw that everyone remained on simple silence around a table. Bulma's mother was at the stove making tea as it seemed and was the only one to look up when Bra approached. From the far corner, Vegeta stood leaning against the wall, his eyes closed which he opened as Bra entered.   
  
"Oh, hello," the cheery voice announced. Everyone's eyes settled on Bra as she flushed a pink that scattered on her cheeks. All of the men groaned as they saw what she was wearing, making Bra blush even deeper. It seemed that the only man that wasn't affected was Vegeta which was okay with Bra. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in less clothing when she had been only a baby. The father had seen more than he had wished at those times it seemed.   
  
"Hey," her voice carried out into the room. Bulma stood up from her seat and made her way to her.   
  
"I don't think that you should be standing," Bulma amended trying to get her to sit down on one of the chairs. "I'm sorry if I didn't leave any other things for you on but I thought that you wouldn't be able to wake up until one more day."   
  
"Medicine doesn't have the same power over me," Bra simply muttered as she searched the room for Goten. She found him and tried to get to see if something had happened. As she continued to look around, she found that Trunks was still there. That wasn't right. He was supposed to have left right after he had told Goku of the androids. "How long was I out?"   
  
"Three days," Goten said out loud.   
  
"Three days?" Bra's mouth opened as she realized the amount of time that had passed. "But, the sensu bean."   
  
"It healed the bone right," continued Goten. "But Bulma thought it more appropriate to keep you unconscious. "There was some internal bleeding which she had to stop and she didn't want you to wake up before the amount of time necessary had passed for you to continue normally."   
  
"Have you told them?" Goten shook his head. "You could have told him."   
  
"I know," Goten's eyes settled on Trunks for some seconds which the older man saw. "But, I've been busy trying to see what had happened where we landed in."   
  
"Where's the device?" Bra asked preoccupied.   
  
"In Bulma's lab with all of the other things that were transported with us." Bra paled at the words.   
  
"What other things?"   
  
"It was a mess of scattered objects." Bulma interrupted the two sided conversation pinching in. "I have all of the papers and all of the things that we could find right in one of the labs. I don't know how those things could survive the fall if you were so badly injured."   
  
"That's because I don't have a really strong level," she managed to say as she started to formulate things in her mind. "This is a disaster beyond anything that has happened before."   
  
"Hold it," Vegeta's voice carried around the room. Everyone's eyes came to his. "I want to know who you two are. Your man," he motioned to Goten. "Has refused to say as much as his name."   
  
"I don't think it is any business of yours," Bra responded in equal tone. She saw as he started to get furious. "And don't think that it will work either da... Vegeta."   
  
Goten groaned at this. Now he knew the truth. Like father like daughter. The genetics had been really carried on. Vegeta simply snorted as he returned to his usual cold, detached self.   
  
"What are you still doing here?" Bra asked directly to Trunks. "You were supposed to leave as soon as you talked to Goku. You've been here three days more than necessary."   
  
"I'm curious," he simply responded of her inquiry. "I couldn't well leave when two people appear that I'm sure are from the future that I have never meet. One of them being another super saiyan," Goten's head dropped an inch to the table. He was in his usual appearance.   
  
Trunks eyes closed in on hers. She saw the same light as her brother from her own time. The same attitude and same place. Just different in some way. Just like he was looking at her, she saw that all of the people were concentrating on her expecting her to say something. Now, what could she say that wouldn't screw up things worse than they were before. She needed time. She was sure that the time object was scrap and that she first had to fix it to be able to go back to their own time. She was going to need the lab and not to say the place to stay to live while she had to work on it.   
  
As if searching for some help, her eyes connected with Goten's. He saw the desperation present. She had no idea of what to do and he himself had no idea himself. He had tried not to say anything to anyone here. It hadn't been easy either. Closing in on himself was not one of his best qualities and the most that he could do was to glue himself to Bra for most of the time that she had been out.   
  
There no one would ask him question because of his worry. He hadn't known what to do. Bra had been seriously hurt with the fall. It being mostly his own fault. The blasted thing that had transported them there was made crap. Most of the things inside of it, the circuits and the cables had been burned out. The outside remained it's usual self but part of it lay in scrap, making him see where all of it's contents inside had been taken out.   
  
"Yes," Bra's strong voice rang clear through the room. "Both of us are from the future, like him," Bra looked at Trunks. "Have you told them your name?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"That makes things easier," she said breathing a sight of relief. "I'm your sister from the future. Not your future but the one from the time which knew of the androids coming and prepared." She saw the surprise in his eyes.   
  
"That makes you a saiyan, right?" Goku asked interrupting.   
  
"Yes," she said to him, smiling at his grin. "You know who are parents are yourself." All eyes turned to Goku as he grinned keeping his mouth shut. Piccolo's eyes opened at this.   
  
"Another surprise," Bra got up from her seat at much of the protests of Bulma which she simply ignored. Groaning at the pain, she walked slowly to the fridge and took out some water. She got a tall glass from one of the cupboards as if she had done that many times before. She filled it up and took a gulp of the water, drinking the whole glass gulp after gulp. She set it down again and leaned against the cupboard.   
  
Yamcha, Tien, everyone was there. Chazou and Gohan were still present. "Everyone," she turned herself to Goten. "This is Goten. He's a saiyan too if you people hadn't noticed before."   
  
"I think everyone got that while he was super saiyan," Yamcha muttered under his breath.   
  
"I'm stating the obvious," Bra shrugged her shoulders gracefully. "And I think that someone must have seen the resemblance between him and Goku."   
  
Bulma smiled at herself as she saw Goku clear his throat and Gohan look up expectantly. "Goku," Bra walked to him and Goten which were sitting side by side. "Meet your second son, Goten."   
  
"Second son?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice," Bulma laughed. "It just took me sometime as I saw him standing next to him and the way he eats to see that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."   
  
"You knew?" Bra blinked. "It doesn't surprise me."   
  
"I don't think it should young lady," Bra heard the tone. She knew, somehow. Something came to her mind as she looked at her arms. She saw the puncture and of course the bandage on her vein. Her blood.   
  
"Don't start," Bra pouted as she realized that she had been found out. She just hoped that no one else knew of it. It was not easy to get Vegeta and Bulma together. Even thought they were attracted to each other, she knew that it would be even more complicated if they knew of a bind in the future.   
  
"It didn't take long for me to realize that too," Bulma's eyes searched for hers with a triumph smile. She looked at both Trunks and Bra. There was a trace there, something that related them together. Her eyes cruised to Vegeta for a second to just get a look of him. It wasn't as farfetched as it sounded the first time she had realized. He was the only one that she could have a daughter from that was a saiyan. Goku was well out of the question as she knew that she could never be with him, then, she had remembered of him.   
  
"I see you know," Bra said to her getting everyone else lost but Goku who kept on grinning.   
  
"There's no way that she could know, could she?" Goten asked as he saw the knowing look that passes in between Bulma to Bra and Trunks. "Oh boy."   
  
"I think we've just screwed the timeline of this present," Bra said to all of them. "I'm going to wring your neck," Bra directed herself to Goten. "Why don't you ever leave things alone when they're lying at the tables?" She was mad.   
  
Goten cringed at her tone. She had never used it in any occasion in which she wasn't really mad. "Just wait until I get you alone," her eyes pierced his back. "There won't be anything left of you Goten Son."   
  
"I know I shouldn't have touched it but," he put his hands in his face as he groaned of desperation. "I'll gladly let you rip out my bones after we get out of this."   
  
"It will take me so much time to get it all ready," Bra started to pace around the room as much as the cast would let her. "I'm going to have to start from square one to get it fixed. Then there's the problem of the relative time. Every day in here is thirty minutes in our time so if we spend months in here, it will be a long time still when will be able to get back."   
  
"Can't you just set it for the same day that we came here?" Goten reached for hope.   
  
"No," Bra shocked her head. "That's the best that I could do, it's relative time in which it was set in. It's just like Trunks time machine but his take much more time than ours."   
  
"That's better technology," he agreed with her.   
  
"Well, I had all the time with all the materials." Bra said to him. "I didn't have androids breathing down my back."   
  
There was an impending silence that was broken by Gohan. "I have a younger brother," he said to Goten who simply smiled at the small version of his brother. "Who would have guessed?"   
  
"Now, what do we do?" Goten asked Bra directly.   
  
"You two can stay here," Bulma interrupted. "Anyone who wants to stay here is welcomed," she directed her looks toward Trunks and then Vegeta which simply snorted at the offer. "Like you have a choice."   
  
His eyes opened, glaring at Bulma which in turn only continued on glaring back. "Like always." The comment escaped Bra's lips. She knew that it wouldn't affect with anything that could change any course of action.   
  
"Are we like this at your time?" Bulma asked, her mind wondering.   
  
"Better, but I have to say the same." Bra simply replied, trying to choose the right words to say to her.   
  
"How long have you come from?" Goku asked Goten.   
  
"Thirty years from now." He answered, his eyes traveling to Bra's who seemed to be in combat with her inner self. "We had an accident on Bra's lab which transported us here."   
  
"This will teach you to touch experiments while in a lab Goten," Bra finally muttered.   
  
"I don't think this is time to get into accusing people," Trunks interrupted all of them. "All the damage that there was to be done to this time has already been done."   
  
"We can help?" Goten tried to avenge the uselessness.   
  
"Help in what?" Everyone got interested in this.   
  
"I," he refrained himself. "We, know a lot of things of what happened before. I can help with helping find Buu's lair and destroying it. That way we won't have to let all of the people in the Earth be killed 10 years from now."   
  
"But," Bra interrupted. "Then you and Trunks won't be able to fuse and go SS3." No one else but the two of them could make sense of what they were saying. "I don't want to destroy what's still left of this timeline to remain normally like ours."   
  
"Get this through Bra," Goten told her, his eyes narrowed. "There will be no more way to screw this up more than it already is."   
  
"We'll still be doing things that we shouldn't."   
  
"Do you think that all of the timelines remain the same?" Goten asked her. "Maybe this way the Goten of this time will have Goku around. Maybe this way, we'll be able to stop the suffering that they're going to have in the future years. Do you think it's more important to maintain everything in it's flow when this timeline is due to perish when Babidi releases Buu. They'd all be dead."   
  
"I know what you're saying Goten," Bra moved to behind his chair and put one of her hands in his shoulder. "But I don't dare change anything."   
  
"It won't affect us Bra," he said to her. His eyes looking at hers thoughtfully. "Do you want her to suffer when she sees him kill all those people. Feel the betrayal because she doesn't understand that just hours later he gave his life for something as precious as your own life."   
  
Bra knew of what Goten was talking about. Her eyes wondered to Vegeta who seemed to be in deep sleep with his eyes closed but in fact was looking at it all with great intentions. "We might make a difference." Bulma spared a glance to Bra's ways and found that it ended on Vegeta's form. What they were talking about, it had something to do with him.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked preoccupied. "You are letting yourselves involved in something that makes no sense to us all."   
  
"Don't worry about it Goku," Bra tried to smile as a pain deep in her stomach drew a sharp intake of breath from her. Instead of having her hand on Goten's shoulder for reassurance, she had gripped it to retain her balance.   
  
"What's wrong Bra?" Goten asked preoccupied as he felt the change. He saw the pale color that had risen to her face and the dropping in her eyes.   
  
"I feel all of my body loosing it's ground," she whispered to him as she continued to drop down. In a single second of surprise, she dropped completely as Goten caught her in his arms. Desperation showed as he wrapped her in his arms and looked desperately at Bulma who was already walking out of the door.   
  
"Come on," she told him as they both ran to the medical wing of the lab. Goten laid her down on one of the beds and grasped her hand. Bulma quickly felt in around her stomach and groaned. The bleeding seemed to had started again. The girl had a frail body even though she had saiyan blood.   
  
"She never trained much, did she?" She asked Goten as she went to the basin and washed her hands in rigid passion. "Call dad," She told him. Goten ran out of the door to find Doctor Briefs.   
  
"What's happening?" He asked as he entered the room finding Bulma changed completely and had removed Bra's clothes leaving her in the green operating gown.   
  
"She's bleeding again," she simply answered as he started to get ready to help inside. Even though they were both mechanical wizards and not doctors, they both knew the basics for the situation. "It would have helped if there had been any sensu beans from Korin for her to take."   
  
"Let's not duel on that and try to get her to stop breaking up inside," he told her. "If she keeps on doing this then, she's going to need to go to a hospital and get the proper care."   
  
"I should have done that before long." Bulma told him.   
  
"We both thought that it was under control so don't think about it," Dr. Briefs tried to reassure her. He knew that extreme measures would have to be taken. "Most importantly would be to get blood into her system."   
  
"It would be much easier to tell a rock to dance," Bulma said to herself as she knew the implications of what he was saying. If she had been right all along, getting it from him would be a nightmare.   
  
"It's the safest plan," Briefs said to her as they regulated what blood flow and quantity she needed. Leaving Bulma to do the closing and sponging, he took the mask off and went out the room to where Goten was assembled at. He was right at the door, Trunks, Goku, Gohan and everyone but Vegeta and Piccolo was there.   
  
"You know her blood type," Briefs interrupted all of them asking directly. "We need some blood in her. She's lost a large quantity in the hemorrhage."   
  
"Trunks has the same blood, brother," he explained to Dr. Briefs.   
  
"Good," he smiled in relief. "We can count on you?" He nodded in agreement. "Do we have any other source? It may be that her system won't accept it. It's better to have a back up for this."   
  
"I know of another person," Bulma interrupted the men. "Dad, get Trunks started on the blood. We need to start getting a transfusion now. I'll see if mine is compatible."   
  
"Right away," Trunks followed his grandfather inside the room to a far side. Bra was hidden in between the walls of the surgery part of the room.   
  
"How could you possibly know that?" Yamcha asked her preoccupied.   
  
"Don't worry about that," she told him walking away from the group and going back to the kitchen. "The part of convincing is going to be the worst."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like Bulma has discovered something. It may be for the best or for worse. What do you think? But, what will happen to Bra?   
  
Hope you liked it...   
  
Moon Star 


End file.
